This disclosure is concerned generally with tests for determining the presence of certain microorganisms and specifically with a test for detecting Neisseria bacteria via a simple enzymatic reaction.
The importance of being able to quickly and accurately detect the presence of Neisseria bacteria, especially Neisseria gonorrhoeae, is well recognized. Present tests for detecting the presence of organisms such as N. gonorrhoeae include the preparation of bacteria cultures or the use of serological methods. Such tests, however, have known limitations. See, for example, the publication, "International Symposium on Gonorrhea", B. B. Diena, Ed., a collection of papers presented at the October, 1973 International Symposium on Gonorrhea sponsored by the Health Protection Branch, Health and Welfare Canada, Ottawa, especially at p. 34 et. seq., (1973). A relatively simple and quick enzymatic test for the presence of Neisseria has been discovered and is disclosed in the related application cited above entitled "Detecting Neisseria Bacteria". That test is based on an enzyme assay for an enzyme specific to Neisseria. Thus, that application disclosed the discovery of an enzyme present in Neisseria having the capability of oxidizing 1,2-propanediol and reducing nicotinamide-adenine-dinucleotide (NAD). Although the structure of the enzyme was not fully recognized, the name 1,2-propanediol dehydrogenase was applied thereto and that designation will be employed in this application also.
The inventive method disclosed in the instant specification contemplates a unique application of that basic discovery to simplify the overall procedure. The present test offers many advantages over currently used methods and can be seen from the description below.